This invention relates to scrapers, and more particularly to an improved, hand-held scraper for removing ice and snow from windshields and the like.
A wide variety of ice scraper designs presently exist. Among the more common ice scrapers are those constructed of a polymeric material which comprise a gripping end from which a scraping blade protrudes. Exemplary scrapers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,140 to Hopkins et al; 4,141,111 to Hopkins et al; 4,164,801 to Thomas; and 4,275,476 to Hopkins et al.
In addition, ice scrapers having dual, adjacent scraping blades are also disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,930 to Ritter and U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,921 to Feldmann discloses a scraping tool having opposed scraping blades. U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,826 to Curfman discloses a window cleaning tool having a V-shaped head with adjacent scraping and squeegee edges.
An ice scraping tool having a generally U-shaped blade secured to a handle portion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,076 to Morgan. One arm of the U-shaped blade has a smooth beveled edge while the other arm has a beveled edge interrupted by a number of elevated ridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,684 to Marks discloses a scraper device having a semi-circular blade portion. One end of the blade is adapted for removing ice and snow from a surface while the remainder of the blade acts as a shield which prevents ice and snow from being discharged onto the hand of the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an novel ice scraper which has improved ice deflecting and directing characteristics. A principle object of the invention is to provide an ice scraper with a J-shaped blade, having dual scraping arms, which is adapted to prevent ice and snow from being directed backwardly to the user's hand. Another object of he invention is to provide an ice scraper having a J-shaped blade with one portion of the blade adapted to provide a concentrated scraping force for heavy-duty scraping. A further object of the invention is to provide an ice scraper having an illuminated, heated blade portion. Other objects are to provide an inexpensive, easily fabricated, effective ice scraper.